


Sunflowers and Sun Gods

by icandrawamoth



Series: Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters AU [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Flowers, Gen, Grantaire & Jean Prouvaire Friendship, Headaches & Migraines, Language of Flowers, Mutant Powers, Telepathy, Xavier Institute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire doesn't understand why Jehan doesn't always use his mutant ability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflowers and Sun Gods

Sometimes, when the effort of tuning people out gets to be too much, pain lancing his temples and voices starting to creep in at the edges of his mind, and his beer has been confiscated _again_ , Grantaire takes refuge in Jehan and Feuilly’s room. The pastel colors Jehan has decorated it in and the veritable forest of plants it contains, not to mention the two occupants, are soothing. This afternoon, Feuilly has gone to town with a few of their other friends, so Grantaire sprawls on his bed, watching as Jehan gently presses various types of seeds into half a dozen more tiny pots before lining them up on the windowsill and gently watering them just the right amount.

His thoughts flow smoothly through Grantaire’s mind – the steps he is taking, the types of flowers he has chosen, what he might do with them when they are grown, gentle anticipation of that moment, nurturing them to growth and life and enjoying the blooms when they come. Grantaire is eternally grateful he needn’t shield his ability here. Jehan’s calm thoughts do wonders for his own mind, and the other boy iisn’t bothered at all, has told him many times he has no secrets from one of his best friends.

“Why do you even bother?” Grantaire asks suddenly, pulling himself into a sitting position and groaning at the favors it doesn’t do for his aching head. “If you can just make them grow right now any way you want, what’s the point of doing so much work and dragging it out?”

Jehan pauses and turns to smile at him. “There’s something to be said for letting things happen naturally,” he says aloud, because although he knows Grantaire is in his head, he is still more comfortable speaking when he wants to say something directly to him. “And, besides, using my power to just have it now…it feels like cheating in a way, you know?” He trails a finger almost reverently across the shiny green leaf of a large plan standing beside him. “And if I do put more effort into it, take the time, it’s like they’re worth more. I worked hard taking care of them, and I earn the right to enjoy them when they bloom. As they say, nothing worth having comes easy.”

Grantaire snorts. “Unless it’s you. It’s not like they’re worthless if you insta-grow them. Not that I think flowers are worth a particularly large amount anyway.”

Jehan shakes his head fondly. “I don’t know how to explain it any better than that. It’s just what I like to do, weird or no. However…” He picks up one more pot, drops a few handfuls of soil into it, and picks up a black and white seed that looks familiar even to Grantaire. He gently presses it into the soil before covering it and holding his hand to the side, palm facing the pot. Grantaire leans forward, interested despite himself in seeing Jehan’s ability at work. His friend concentrates, and for a moment it seems like nothing is happening. Then, like watching a time-lapse video, a sprout bursts forth, rapidly growing, thick green leaves emerging and multiplying. The centers fans outward and suddenly explodes with yellow petals. A perfect miniature sunflower.

Jehan drops his hand, his smile bright. “Though, I have to concede, this way is quite exciting, too.” He holds the pot out to Grantaire. “Here. Give it to Enjolras.”

“What? Why?” Grantaire’s brow furrows as he lets Jehan’s thoughts wash over him again. Then he lets out a guffaw, wincing as pain lances through his temples. “Right! As if the god Apollo himself is going to fall in love with me because I give him a flower. You’re such a sap, Jehan.”

The other boy is undeterred. “You never know. People love getting gifts.”

Grantaire considers the plant for another moment before taking the pot. “This is ridiculous. But whatever. You never know, right? And I can always just tell him you made me do it.”

“I would not be averse to that.”

Grantaire rolls his eyes. “Of course not. But I bet you’ll be over in his room reviving it within the week, if he even accepts it in the first place. Guy can hardly take care of himself, let alone another living thing.”

Jehan looks a bit pained at the idea. “Perhaps you can remind him.”

“Perhaps.” Grantaire stands, stretching a bit. “I’m gonna go get some of that heavy-duty aspirin from Joly and try taking a nap. Thanks for letting me hang out, and for the plant.”

“Any time. Really.” Jehan follows him to the door. “Feel better. And let me know how the sun god likes his sunflower.”

“You’ll be the first to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> In the language of flowers, sunflowers mean adoration and dedicated love. Because Jehan totally ships it.


End file.
